


¿por qué no te atreves y lo hacemos ahora? no te pongas tímida, estamos tú y yo a solas (qué bien se ve, me trae loca su figura, ese vestidito corto le queda bien)

by satvrno



Category: Las Estrellas (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lots of interruptions because that's the Estrella way, Shameless Smut, Some Plot, Squirting, btw aunque las estrellas estén todas en personajes cada una dice como 3 líneas, btw hombres....... who are those, gracias a mi anon desviadx que me dio el plot para este fic, porque en esta casa sólo escribimos a flor y a jazmín, sorry si están medio ooc lmao
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satvrno/pseuds/satvrno
Summary: "Amaba a su familia y pasar tiempo con ella, pero también era obvio que desde que habían adoptado a Melissa y a Violeta, su vida sexual con Flor se había vuelto… Prácticamente inexistente. Habían pasado de hacerlo dos o tres veces (¡al día!) a no pasar más allá de besos acalorados y caricias por encima de la ropa. Nunca era el momento indicado, siempre había algo que hacer, algo que planear o estaban demasiado cansadas.Por primera vez desde que Mario se había ido, sus palabras cobraron sentido: Tenían un fin de semana completo para ambas. Tres días completos para ellas y nadie más que ellas."O, en la que Flor y Jazmín dejan la cena familiar.





	¿por qué no te atreves y lo hacemos ahora? no te pongas tímida, estamos tú y yo a solas (qué bien se ve, me trae loca su figura, ese vestidito corto le queda bien)

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hoooola otra vez! Traigo un nuevo fanfic y, por supuesto, tenía que ser smut. Porque aparentemente ya en el fandom me conocen como la chica que escribe smut y nada más (ojo que no me estoy quejando, me parece maravilloso que me tengan así catalogada, es un honor). 
> 
> Quiero agradecerle a mi anon de curious cat que me dio la idea para este fic, y también pedir disculpas porque lo empecé a escribir hace un montón y hasta apenas lo terminé; no voy a dar excusas pero la verdad que he estado muy ocupada y el writer's block era muy real. Pero, ya saben lo que dicen por ahí: Mejor tarde que nunca. 
> 
> Comentarios, sugerencias y/o tomatazos en la cara siempre son bien recibidos. <3 Sus comentarios son siempre lo que me inspira a continuar, así que de una vez agradezco a todxs los que se toman en tiempo de dejarme algo. Lxs quiero. 
> 
> Gracias a mi bebé Lina por darle una leída a esto.

“¿Seguro que no hay problema en que se queden con vos el fin de semana?” Jazmín preguntó mientras ayudaba a su suegro a guardar las maletas de sus hijas en la cajuela del auto.

“Ay Jazmín, qué poca confianza que me tenés.” Mario dijo en una voz socarrona aunque sonriéndole todo el rato. “Son mis nietas, se la van a pasar increíble en casa conmigo.”

“Ya sé,” y Jazmín lo decía en serio. Eran pocas veces las que ocurría, pero había ocasiones en las que entre su trabajo y el de Flor, Mario tenía que ir a recogerlas de la escuela, llevarlas a comer y luego al hotel de noche. Era un abuelo excepcional. Melissa siempre les contaba cuando ya Violeta se había dormido qué tanto le gustaba haberse pasado el día con Mario. 

Pero es que ése era el problema.

Siempre era un día… Unas cuantas horas nada más. De la salida del colegio y hasta el final de turno de Jazmín en el hotel. 

Jamás había sido un fin de semana completo. 

Y aunque Jazmín no se considerara a sí misma una madre sobreprotectora, desde que habían adoptado a las niñas nunca se habían separado por tanto tiempo. Era normal que se sintiera temerosa, ¿no? Instinto maternal y todo eso que decían luego los psicólogos. 

“Si llega a ser demasiado o tenés que hacer alguna cosa y no hay nadie que pueda cuidar a las niñas, la llamás a Flor o a mí y vamos a recogerlas.”

Mario sonrió. Había cierta burla en su sonrisa pero no era maliciosa: “Van a estar bien, te lo prometo.” 

Jazmín miró a sus hijas. Ambas ya estaban en el asiento trasero del carro de Mario con el cinturón de seguridad puesto. Melissa estaba dormida, Mario había llegado justo a la hora de la siesta de la más pequeña y Jazmín no había tenido corazón suficiente para despertarla, así que la había llevado cargando desde su habitación hasta el auto, en ningún momento Melissa se despertó, ni siquiera cuando Jazmín forcejeó por un momento con el cinturón de seguridad. Violeta por su parte tenía la cabeza recargada contra la ventana, traía puestos los audífonos y veía a la nada, esperaba a su abuelo y a que partieran. 

“Que se laven los dientes antes de dormir. Y que no tomen leche con chocolate luego de las nueve porque será un quilombo que se vayan a dormir. ¡Ah, Meli no puede dormir a oscuras! En su maletita, es la rosa, hay una lámpara de noche.”

Mario soltó una carcajada.

“Ya me lo dijiste tres veces, Jazmín.”

“Ay, perdón,” miró avergonzada hacia el suelo con las mejillas coloradas. “Es que me da pendiente.” 

“Ya sé. Pero no te preocupes que van a estar bien. Me voy ya antes de que se haga más tarde.” Mario se sacudió el saco, siempre tan bien vestido él, se acercó a Jazmín y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, uno que la hizo sonreír y sentirse más tranquila. “Las llamo cuando estemos en casa.” 

Mario caminó hasta la puerta del conductor, se puso el cinturón y encendió el motor. Jazmín no despegó la vista del auto hasta que doblaron en la esquina y desaparecieron en el atardecer. Su corazón se encogió y su estómago se hizo un nudo. Sabía que estaba siendo una exagerada, que Mario cuidaría de sus hijas como si de su vida propia se tratara y que si llegase a ocurrir un accidente (que esperaba que no), las llamaría de inmediato. Suspiró con pesadez. Volvió a entrar a casa y cerró la puerta con cuidado, sus nervios no le daban para ruidos fuertes. 

“¿Se fueron?” Escuchó a Flor gritar desde la planta alta. 

“Sí. Tu viejo dice que va a llamar cuando estén en su casa.” 

“Dale, le aviso a Lucía.”

Jazmín frunció el entrecejo: “¿A Lucía? ¿Para qué?”

“Porque va a llevar a las nenas a casa de mi papá.” 

“¿A Lucía Mariana y Mariana Lucía?” Jazmín trató de ocultar la preocupación en su voz pero hizo un pésimo trabajo. Igual, Flor no logró identificarlo. 

“ _Nombres del orto,_ ” Flor carraspeó y luego hubo un silencio momentáneo. Jazmín se mordió el labio inferior y comenzó a caminar en círculos junto a la escalera. Pudo escuchar el secador de pelo y luego los tacones de su mujer yendo de aquí para allá. “¿Jaz mi bolsa está allá abajo?”

“Sí, mi amor. Acá está en la mesa.”

“¿Tenés campera o querés que agarre una del ropero?”

“Tengo.”

Jazmín tuvo la necesidad de volver a preguntar si Lucía le estaba llevando a las bebés a Mario para que se quedaran con él. No podía imaginarse cómo haría Mario para cuidar no sólo a sus hijas, sino a las de Lucía también. Si dos ya era un desgaste, ¿cuatro? La casa de Mario sería un circo. 

¿Sería muy pronto para llamarle? ¿Qué tal si le ofrecía pasar por ellas a la mañana siguiente? ¿Estaría haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua? Jazmín cerró los ojos fuertemente, dejó que su cabeza se despejara, que sus inseguridades y miedos se callaran poquito a poco gracias a su lado racional que le repetía que todo iría bien, que Mario era un hombre responsable que bien podría hacerse cargo de sus dos hijas y, de las de Lucía también. Además, por lo que Jazmín tenía entendido, no estaría solo. Había un arreglo extraño entre él y Coqui, que aparentemente estaba viviendo con él, (Jazmín no entendía bien ese arreglo y tampoco quería. Mejor quedarse fuera del desastre). 

“¿Estás lista?” Escuchó a Flor preguntarle mientras que bajaba las escaleras y Jazmín abrió los ojos de inmediato para decirle que sí, sin embargo ni bien la vio en el penúltimo escalón, su garganta se cerró en un nudo. 

Florencia le había dicho que se había comprado un vestido para la ocasión, se había negado a mostrárselo a Jazmín argumentando que se trataba de una sorpresa y se había metido todo (desde ropa interior hasta bolsa de maquillaje) al baño para que Jazmín no pudiera espiar. Y aunque Jazmín tenía una idea mínima de lo que podría llegar a ser, su imaginación jamás se hubiera esperado aquella imagen que ahora estaba congelada frente a ella. 

Flor tenía puesto un vestido verde esmeralda, uno que hacía que su blanquecina piel se resaltara de manera exquisita, y si bien el modelo era sencillo, no tenía patrones ni algún diseño intrincado, el corte era suficiente para que su corazón se detuviera. El escote del frente mostraba el pecho de su mujer lo suficiente para tentarla pero no tanto como para que fuera el centro de atención del conjunto. Sus curvas eran acentuadas por la manera en la que la tela escurría por el cuerpo de Florencia y, como si fuera poco, terminaba poco arriba de los muslos de Flor. Muslos que siempre hacían que Jazmín perdiera el control; Dios… Sus piernas. 

Las piernas de Florencia eran un deleite. Largas y bien torneadas. Hoy traía tacones que iban en perfecta combinación con el vestido, haciéndola ver alta y estilizada, marcando el músculo de arriba de su rodilla que a Jazmín le parecía tan sensual. Su cabello iba suelto, su maquillaje era natural menos sus labios que pintaban de un rojo carmín intenso. Toda ella era una visión. Una que a Jazmín le estaba ocasionando problemas en su zona íntima. 

Tragó saliva. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había tenido sexo con Flor? ¿Una semana? ¿Más de eso? Horrorizada se dio cuenta que ya ni siquiera lo recordaba. 

Jazmín y Flor eran muy felices siendo madres. Su vida entera ahora giraba en torno a sus niñas y en darles todo lo que estuviera en sus manos. Claro que su rutina había cambiado desde que ambas habían comenzado a vivir juntas a ahora que no eran las dos únicas habitantes de la casa. Si Jazmín lo pensaba detenidamente su semana entera consistía en lo mismo: Se levantaban temprano para ducharse, desayunar, llevar a las chicas a la escuela, irse al hotel a trabajar, ir por las chicas al colegio, volver al hotel a trabajar un poco más y luego llegar a casa, ya fuera para ayudarles con la tarea, para ver una película en la sala o ambas. Los fines de semana, no eran muy distintos. No había colegio, sí. Pero pasaban todo el rato juntas. 

Y Jazmín lo amaba. Más que a otra cosa en el mundo. Amaba a su familia y pasar tiempo con ella, pero también era obvio que desde que habían adoptado a Melissa y a Violeta, su vida sexual con Flor se había vuelto… Prácticamente inexistente. Habían pasado de hacerlo dos o tres veces (¡al día!) a no pasar más allá de besos acalorados y caricias por encima de la ropa. Nunca era el momento indicado, siempre había algo que hacer, algo que planear o estaban demasiado cansadas.

Por primera vez desde que Mario se había ido, sus palabras cobraron sentido: Tenían un fin de semana completo para ambas. Tres días completos para ellas y nadie más que ellas.

“¿Te gustan los tacones? ¿No son demasiado?” Preguntó Flor casi sin darse cuenta del efecto que causaba en Jazmín.

Jazmín negó con la cabeza. “No… Te ves hermosa, Flor.” 

“Ah bueno,” dijo Flor con una sonrisa avergonzada. A Jazmín nunca le cansaría provocar esa reacción en ella. “Mirá quién lo dice. Vos estás divina.” 

Jazmín no respondió. Se quedó mirándola, de pies a cabeza sin siquiera tratar de ocultar lo mucho que le gustaba lo que veía. Flor se relamió los labios, no era fácil ignorar la intensidad de la mirada de Jazmín y sus mejillas ardían en una combinación de timidez y excitación. 

“¿Nos vamos?” Preguntó Flor. 

Jazmín sabía que tenía que decir que sí. Sabía que a Flor no le gustaba llegar tarde a las reuniones familiares que se habían vuelto algo parecido a una tradición Estrella desde hacía ya unos meses. Sabía que tenía que controlarse a sí misma y sus impulsos. Sin embargo, también sabía lo débil que podía llegar a ser. ¿Y ahora mismo? Su auto control estaba saliendo por la puerta de entrada. 

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya tenía a Flor contra la pared. Su mujer soltó un sonido de sorpresa a tiempo que Jazmín le besaba para intentar tragar cualquier clase de protesta. Sus manos viajaron desde las mejillas de Flor hasta su cuello, bajando por sus brazos, su cintura y hasta llegar a sus muslos. La lengua de Jazmín acarició el labio inferior de Flor, buscando entrada que le fue concedida al instante. Flor sabía a menta y miel, y la manera en la que su lengua encontraba la de Jazmín era algo merecedor de ser escrito en un libro de poesía.

Las manos de Jazmín que estaban ocupadas ejerciendo presión en los muslos de Flor, comenzaron a cerrarse sobre los mismos, yendo con lentitud y precisión a la zona más íntima de su mujer, quien ya fuera por necesidad o inercia, separó un poco más las piernas para facilitarle la tarea. 

“Jaz,” gimió Flor pegando la cabeza contra la pared. Tenía los ojos cerrados y el labial por toda la boca y la barbilla. 

“Seré rápida.” Le respondió Jazmín respirando en contra de su mejilla. 

Flor asintió.

Los besos de Jazmín empezaron a bajar hacia su cuello. Eran caricias húmedas y desesperadas. Sentía que hacía años que no podía tocarla de aquella manera tan libremente, no sabía qué tanto habría pasado desde la última vez que Flor había gemido su nombre o había acabado alrededor de sus dedos, para Jazmín una eternidad no habría sido el término correcto. Estaba hambrienta de Florencia, de la manera en la que se movía, en la que le jalaba el cabello cuando ya estaba cerca. De sus ojos, de su boca, de su elíxir. 

Jazmín mordió un punto en la yugular de Flor y su mano por fin llegó a la entrepierna de su mujer, sin embargo, había estado esperando encontrarse con alguna barrera de tela, ropa interior empapada que tendría que quitarle para poder tocarla de lleno pero, para sorpresa suya, sus dedos contactaron directamente con la humedad de Florencia, la suave piel de sus pliegues que resbalaba debido a su excitación.

Su mano se quedó inmóvil donde estaba y Jazmín se separó para poder ver a Flor a los ojos quien la miraba con pupilas dilatadas y un sonrojo en las mejillas. 

“¿No tenés…?” Flor negó con la cabeza antes de que Jazmín pudiera terminar la oración. “¿Por qué?”

“El vestido está demasiado apretado, ¿viste? Y no quería que— _hmm_ —no quería que se notara la ropa interior.” 

Jazmín gruñó: “Yo sé que te dije que iba a hacerlo rápido pero…” Tragó saliva, tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas. “No puedo cuando estás así.” 

“Entonces hacemelo lento.” 

“¿Sí?”

“Sí…” 

Jazmín volvió a hundir su cara en el espacio entre el hombro de Flor y su cuello, dándole pequeños mordiscos en cada pedazo de piel que estuviera a su alcance. Podía escuchar la respiración de Flor volviéndose más arrítmica a medida que sus dedos trazaban patrones en la suavidad de sus pliegues, esparcía humedad de arriba hacia abajo, evitando tocarla donde Flor más lo quería. Le había dicho que quería llevar las cosas lento y Jazmín así lo haría. No aceleraría el tiempo hasta que Flor no perdiera por completo la cabeza, hasta que no le dijera, le rogara prácticamente, que fuera más rápido.

Su dedo medio encontró la entrada de Flor quien dejó de respirar por un segundo antes de que su cuerpo temblara por completo. Jazmín se separó simplemente para poder verla a los ojos, para perderse allí unos cuantos minutos. Flor la miraba de igual modo, intensamente y con una súplica que no alcanzaba del todo a decir tras sus pupilas. Había una complicidad en ambas, un entendimiento mutuo que no necesitaba palabras; a pesar de que Florencia movía sus caderas hacia adelante tratando de buscar ese alivio, Jazmín demoró y Flor no dejó salir ninguna queja. Por primera vez en bastante tiempo podían demorarse cuanto quisieran, no tenían que preocuparse por nadie más que por ellas dos. Hoy, en aquel instante, el mundo exterior no existía y lo sabían. Jazmín quería saborear el momento, quería guardarlo en su memoria para siempre.

Aún con los ojos conectados, Jazmín entró en Flor, quien volvió a echar la cabeza hacia atrás con un grito silencioso que Jazmín juró sentir resonar en su bajo vientre. Su dedo no llegó muy lejos, las paredes de Florencia se tensaron alrededor de su dígito y Jazmín lo removió con cuidado para luego añadir otro más. 

“¿Así de lento?” Preguntó mientras que sus dedos entraban y salían de Florencia.

Flor se limitó a asentir. No tenía palabras, todo se le había olvidado por completo. Hacía tanto que no había podido tener a su esposa así: Desinhibida y a completa merced del placer que su clímax, que generalmente no llegaba a ella tan rápido, se comenzó a formar en su estómago como un nudo. 

“Dios, Flor…” Jazmín suspiró curvando sus dedos una vez para ganarse un gemido por parte de Flor. “Había olvidado qué bien te sentís.” 

Flor soltó una risita que se transformó en otro ruido sordo cuando Jazmín volvió a curvar sus dedos hacia arriba, pegando en ese punto de presión que le hacía temblar las piernas.

“No voy a durar mucho si seguís así,” advirtió Flor que trataba de controlar el movimiento de sus caderas. 

“No me importa.” 

“Besame…” 

Jazmín de inmediato obedeció. Su boca se posó sobre la de Flor, probando su lengua y negándose a reconocer otra cosa que no fuera la forma en la que la besaba, con tantísimo amor y deseo. Sus dedos continuaron moviéndose, lento pero con un poco más de firmeza, construyendo el clímax de Flor que estaba tan cerca que ambas podían prácticamente sentirlo. Jazmín respiró sobre su boca, tomando aire como para prepararse, iba a renovar sus esfuerzos y hacer que el orgasmo de su esposa fuera espectacular; no se merecía menos que eso. 

Sin embargo, la vida le tendría otros planes, pues a punto estaba de curvar sus dedos en lo que ella esperaba fuera la última vez, cuando un celular (el de Flor), resonó por la soledad de la casa. 

“ _Concha puta,_ ” exclamó Flor.

Jazmín se relamió los labios casi molesta con quien fuera se hubiera dignado a interrumpirlas. 

“No atiendas,” le pidió dándole un beso mojado en el cuello. 

“Sí…” Flor se quejó, demasiado perdida en su propio placer como para rebatir. “Tenés razón. Seguí…”

Jazmín sonrió victoriosa. El celular continuó timbrando pero decidió enfocarse en el perfume de Flor y en el sabor de su piel cuando pasaba su lengua por aquel punto en su yugular. Flor se aferró a la pared con una mano y a su cabello suelto con la otra, su cadera se movió hacia el frente y Jazmín volvió a mover sus dedos, cuales se habían quedado estáticos debido a la interrupción. 

Hubo un gemido, Jazmín no estaba segura si habría sido ella, Florencia o quizá las dos. El celular dejó de sonar y Jazmín movió sus dedos con rapidez. Las paredes de Flor comenzaron a tensarse. Estaba a punto de llegar al final.

Y el celular volvió a sonar. 

“No puede ser posible,” Jazmín cerró los ojos derrotada, recargándose en el hombro de Flor y parando sus movimientos por completo. “¿Quién es?” 

“No sé.” Flor respondió casi igual de molesta aunque con la respiración entrecortada.

Ambas siguieron el sonido del celular hasta que lo encontraron en un escalón cercano. Lo miraron un momento, luego entre sí y Jazmín, resignada, se alejó. Flor tembló al no sentirla cerca y con las piernas débiles caminó hasta que tuvo su celular en las manos. Jazmín se limpió los dedos en su pantalón, parándose recta para tratar de distraerse del aún molesto calor que sentía.

“¿Hola?” Flor respondió con la voz un octavo más baja de lo regular. “¿Acá afuera? ¿Con quién?” 

Jazmín frunció el entrecejo. 

“Ah… No sí, ya estamos listas. Estábamos— _comiendo mariscos_ —no, perdón perdón. Estaba yo terminando de arreglarme. Salimos ya.” Una pausa. “Sí, beso.”

“¿Qué pasó?” Jazmín preguntó cuando Flor colgó. 

“Era Lucía— _hmm_ —que está acá afuera con Mariano.”

“¿Lucía? ¿Me estás jodiendo?” 

“Ojalá.”

“¿Y qué hace acá?” 

“Fue a dejarle a las mellizas a papá y— _hmm_ —él le dijo que seguíamos acá en casa, así que pasó por nosotras para que no tuviéramos que tomar un taxi. Re considerada, ¿viste?” Flor lo decía tratando de convencerse más a sí misma que a Jazmín. 

“Re…”

Hubo un segundo en el cual ninguna de las dos dijo nada. Flor se quedó parada en el escalón donde hacía un momento Jazmín la había tenido acorralada, pasando su peso de un pie al otro y con el hombro moviéndose de manera circular. Jazmín no apreciaba que las hubieran interrumpido, pero tampoco armaría una escena por una cosa tan banal. Después de todo, tenían el fin de semana entero para ellas solas, si ya había esperado lo que había sentido años, ¿qué costaba un poco más? 

Sonrió y de inmediato, Flor lo hizo también. Sus hombros se relajaron y bajó hasta donde Jazmín estaba para darle un beso en los labios. Uno que Jazmín tuvo que parar antes de que se intensificara porque sino dejarían a Lucía esperando afuera por más de lo necesario. 

“¿Ya llevás todo?” Le preguntó Flor, limpiándose con los dedos la barbilla y la parte superior de sus labios. 

“Sí. ¿Vos?” Jazmín la ayudó, pasando su propio pulgar por los lugares donde el labial de Flor se había quedado impregnado. 

Flor asintió: “¿Me veo bien?”

“Estás hermosa, como siempre.” 

Flor soltó una risa pequeña, casi tímida y Jazmín la tomó de la mano, no queriendo pasar más tiempo alejada de ella, necesitaba sentirla cerca aunque fuera con el roce de sus dedos. Caminaron así, con las manos entrelazadas hasta el auto de Lucía que esperaba en el asiento del copiloto con los brazos cruzados. Mariano trató de bajar para abrir la puerta trasera pero Jazmín le hizo un ademán para mostrarle que no había necesidad. 

Su cuerpo aún estaba quemando. Flor se removió incómoda en el asiento por un segundo antes de ponerse el cinturón de seguridad y Jazmín de pronto recordó que su esposa no llevaba ropa interior y que era muy probable que siguiera mojada del encuentro de antes. Jazmín se mordió el interior de la mejilla. Podía soportarlo, se decía a sí misma como un cántico de paciencia. 

Flor se volvió a verla, sus manos reposaban en el asiento del medio del auto, afianzadas la una a la otra. Jazmín respiró profundo. 

Lucía la miró por el espejo retrovisor cuando Mariano encendió el auto y comenzó a manejar. Había algo en su mirada que no podía descifrar del todo. Algo que le helaba la sangre. 

“Tenés todo el labial de Florencia en la boca,” Lucía dijo cuando pararon en una luz roja luego de un silencio casi incómodo.

Jazmín se hundió de la vergüenza en su lugar.

 

* * *

 

La cena estaba siendo un martirio. 

No porque Jazmín no disfrutara de la compañía de las Estrellas o sus respectivas parejas, los quería a todos un montón. Lucho se reía de alguna tontería que recién había dicho Mariano, Carla y Lucía compartían una mirada cómplice que bien parecía una burla hacia sus novios. Federico se había recién parado al baño, dejando a Miranda sola para hablar con Flor acerca de qué tanto detestaba la camisa que había elegido usar para ese día. A Javo y a Virginia los veían más seguido pero ambos estaban muy ocupados tomando turno para cargar a la bebita que entre que dormía y despertaba debido al ruido.

Era como una pintura multicolor de un montón de personajes entrañables de las que Jazmín veía cuando era niña y su abuela la llevaba al museo. Uno de esos cuadros en los que te puedes ver a ti mismo y sonreírte con el que está al lado tuyo. Así era justamente la cena familiar que se organizaba cada dos semanas en el hotel. Y sí, generalmente Jazmín las disfrutaba en sobremanera, generalmente le ayudaba a Javo con Estrella o se ponía a platicar con Miranda y Flor de cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera pero, justo en ese instante, en esa pintura colorida, se sentía en blanco y negro porque aún no podía sacar de su mente los labios de Flor sobre los suyos. La manera de moverse en contra de sí, soltando aquellos gemidos y ruiditos que le hacían perder toda cordura. Jazmín era un lío.

No tenía cabeza para pensar en nada. Ni en la comida, ni en las Estrellas, ni en la bebé.

La imagen que su mente repetía casi como burlándose de ella, era Flor con la cabeza hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta en una mueca de puro placer.

“¿No querés que te de la llave de mi cuarto y la subís a acostar?” Le preguntó Miranda a Javo, sacando a Jazmín de sus pensamientos. 

“Ay no, nena. Es una bebita. ¿Y si se cae de la cama? Va a estar pisos arriba, no vamos a escuchar si llora.” Intervino Virginia. Lucía le dio la razón con un asentimiento de cabeza. 

“Si alguien la sostiene voy rápido por la carreola que está en el auto.” Javo miró a todos los presentes casi suplicando. 

“A mí no me veas, Javier.” Dijo Lucía tomando su copa de vino y dándole un sorbo. “Yo cargo bebés todo el día, todos los días. Dejame descansar hoy.” 

“¡Ni en pedo! Los bebés re lloran cuando yo los cargo,” fue el turno de hablar de Carla. “Mirá si la despierto y ya no se vuelve a dormir nunca.” 

“Ay qué exagerada que sos, Carlita.” Miranda le hizo burla y de pronto toda la mesa estalló en carcajadas y gritos, como era usual que pasara en aquellas cenas. Con la gran diferencia de que Jazmín se mantenía en silencio. Se había vuelto a perder. 

Todo a su alrededor era ruido sordo. 

La mano de Florencia se había posado en su muslo y su pulgar había comenzado a acariciarle en círculos de manera suave. Casi imperceptible. 

Y Jazmín hacía hincapié en el ‘casi’ porque su cuerpo estaba tan alerta desde antes de que salieran de casa que ahora cualquier caricia, por más monótona o mínima que fuera, le hacía tensar la mandíbula. 

Paciencia. Tenía que tener paciencia. 

“Yo la sostengo,” dijo Fede que recién volvía secándose las manos en el pantalón.

“¡Cuidado con la cabecita!” Se paró Virginia de su lugar de manera instintiva cuando Javo le pasó a la bebé a Fede. 

La silla de Flor se movió para quedar más cerca de la de ella y Jazmín tragó el nudo que recién se había formado en su garganta. 

“¡Eh, miren! No despertó. Soy un buen niñero.” 

Federico reía y Miranda sacó el celular para tomarle una foto. Lucía dijo algo o quizá fue Carla para Jazmín ya sólo ciertas cosas eran distinguibles. Una de ellas era sonido de la cámara de algún teléfono, el ruido que hacían las copas al chocar y la mano de Florencia que se había detenido de acariciarle el muslo para buscar la suya. Jazmín no la volteó a ver, tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto muerto, por puro instinto le dio la mano e intentó entrelazar sus dedos pero Florencia no la dejó hacerlo, en su lugar, la tomó por la muñeca y despacito, colocó la mano de Jazmín en la piel descubierta de su pierna. 

Jazmín respiró hondo. 

“Eh, ¿estás bien?” Le preguntó Mariano, bajando sus lentes por el puente de su nariz. “Estás pálida.” 

Jazmín intentó responder pero ninguna palabra salía de su boca. 

“Boluda, sí. ¿Se te bajó la presión?” Miranda enarcó la ceja.

Los ojos de todos estaban posados sobre ella, incluyendo los de Flor que fue los que enfrentó primero. Había tras sus pupilas un desafío, una picardía de la cual Jazmín sólo había visto destellos antes.

“Estoy bien,” afirmó lo mejor que podía volviéndose a los demás para dedicarles una sonrisa. “Posta.”

Nadie parecía muy convencido pero Jazmín agradeció que no la hubieran cuestionado más. Su mirada regresó a Flor, que en ningún momento le había quitado los ojos de encima, al contrario, ahora la veía de una manera mucho más intensa que antes. Jazmín quiso preguntarle algo pero ni ella misma sabía qué, en su lugar, sus cortas uñas se clavaron en la piel del muslo de Florencia. Su esposa se enderezó en su silla y Jazmín lo tomó como una victoria para ella.

“Che, el otro día tuve un sueño re raro.” Dijo Carla llevándose una cucharada de pastel de chocolate a la boca. “Soñé que a Sebastián se lo llevaban los ovnis.”

Las piernas de Florencia se separaron debajo de la mesa y Jazmín se relamió los labios. 

“¿Vos naciste así de tonta?” Lucía le quitó el plato de pastel y se lo pasó a Miranda quien no podía parar de reírse. “Dejá de comer tanta porquería, mirá lo que te hizo al cerebro.” 

Los dedos de Jazmín treparon con lentitud hasta la entrepierna de Flor y mientras que más subía, más se sentía el calor que Florencia emanaba. 

“Miranda no seas pelotuda. Pasame mi pastel.” 

El ángulo era incómodo y no podía del todo tocar a Flor donde más quería sin que se viera demasiado obvio. 

Flor bufó. Quedito. Jazmín fue la única que lo escuchó. 

“Se me antojó helado.” Flor dijo de la nada, levantándose de su asiento y haciendo que Jazmín volviera a su pose inicial. “¿Hay en la cocina?” 

“En la heladera, seguro.” Le dijo Virginia. 

“¿Venís conmigo, Jaz?” 

El corazón de Jazmín latió a mil por hora.

“Sí, dale. Vamos.”

El cuerpo de Jazmín funcionaba en modo de piloto automático. Flor la tomó de la mano y se adelantó lo suficiente para que Jazmín pudiera ver su meneo de caderas. Mientras que caminaba, escuchó a Carla gritarle algo a Miranda y Lucía y de reojo vio a Javo volver a entrar al hotel más era obvio que Jazmín se encontraba perdida, no había absolutamente nada que la fuera a distraer de la manera en la que Flor caminaba, segura de sí misma y contoneándose sin importarle un carajo el mundo.

La cocina estaba desierta. Hacía unas horas que el servicio de restaurante había terminado. Flor soltó su mano, encendió las luces y luego se volvió a mirarla con una sonrisa casi tímida. Se sentó en la mesada de un brinco, cruzando sus talones y dejando sus brazos a cada lado de su torso. Era una visión que a Jazmín le causaba puro amor. 

“Vení.” Dijo por fin Florencia y Jazmín no se tardó en obedecer.

La tomó por los muslos, haciéndola separar las piernas para poder pararse entre éstas y de inmediato, Flor las enredó en su cintura, atrayéndola más hacia sí y ocasionando que Jazmín soltara un gemido gutural. 

“Tenés que hacerlo rápido.” Flor le dijo relamiéndose los labios.

Jazmín sonrió: “Dale.”

Se besaron sin esperar un segundo más. Se besaron como si estuvieran hambrientas la una de la otra. Era un beso desprolijo, poco suave y rebosante de lujuria. Las manos de Florencia sostenían a Jazmín fuertemente del cuello, como si temiera que se fuera a alejar de ella. Jazmín gimió sobre los labios de su mujer, su mano derecha haciéndose espacio entre sus cuerpos para poder llegar hasta el punto donde Flor más la necesitaba. El calor entre sus piernas era sofocante y Jazmín se encontró a sí misma separándose para tomar aire cuando dos de sus dedos contactaron con la suave piel de su mujer. Florencia aún estaba empapada, Jazmín no estaba segura de si habría estado así desde que habían dejado la casa y llegado al hotel y tampoco le daban ganas de preguntarlo, en ese momento, no tenía ganas ni siquiera de hablar. 

Flor echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando los dedos de Jazmín entraron en ella. No había tiempo para tentar, estaban contra reloj. Jazmín esperó sólo un segundo para que las paredes de Flor se acostumbraran a la intrusión y luego comenzó a curvar sus dedos, a entrar y volver a salir de ella con firmeza. A dejarle besos húmedos en el cuello y mordidas en el lugar donde su hombro se veía cubierto por el tirante del vestido sin escatimar dureza, seguramente que para el día siguiente Flor tendría el cuello lleno de chupones.

“Jaz…” Gimió Flor aferrándose aún más fuerte a ella. Los muslos le temblaban y tenía los dedos de los pies enroscados, uno de sus zapatos cayó al suelo debido a esto. “Ay, Jaz…” 

Jazmín sintió una presión en su bajo vientre al escucharla. La humedad en su propia entrepierna se intensificó y tuvo que cerrar los ojos por un momento para no perder la poca cordura que le quedaba. Seguían, después de todo, estando en la cocina del hotel, no podía simplemente tirarla sobre la mesada y hacerla suya como le pegara el antojo. 

O bueno…

“¿Qué fue eso?” Florencia dijo de repente y Jazmín volvió en sí. “¿Lo escuchaste?”

Ambas se detuvieron. Los dedos de Jazmín quedaron estáticos en su lugar y respiró profundo, mirando la puerta, achinando los ojos para tratar de ver más allá de las pequeñas ventanas circulares que daban hacia el restaurante. Sólo divisaba oscuridad, los gritos desde el deck aún podían ser escuchados pero no había nada inusual fuera de la cocina que se pudiera notar. Jazmín se volvió a ver a Flor con una sonrisa, a punto de jurarle que todo estaba en orden cuando del rabillo de su ojo notó una sombra. Y luego, prestando más atención, pasos acercarse.

“Mierda,” Jazmín se alejó de Flor lo más rápido que pudo, ganándose un gemido por parte de su mujer quien de inmediato al entender lo que ocurría, se tapó la boca. “¿Qué hacemos?” 

Flor saltó hacia el suelo aún con las piernas débiles: “El helado.” 

Claro. Habían ido a buscar el helado. 

Aunque ambas tenían las mejillas coloradas y la cabeza aún en otro lado muy lejos de allí, reaccionaron (o intentaron hacerlo) de una manera rápida. Florencia se arregló la falda del vestido mientras que Jazmín corría a la heladera. Su mano estaba empapada y su corazón latía de manera agresiva. Las puertas de la cocina se abrieron de par en par y agradeció estar escondida tras la heladera porque no creía poder fingir tranquilidad. 

“Se están demorando demasiado acá,” reconoció la voz burlona de Miranda. Y aunque no podía verla, sabía que estaba mirando a Flor con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. “A mí no me importa si garchan por todo el hotel pero si Carla se llega enterar, las mata a las dos.” 

“No, si no estábamos— _rompe cajeta_ —perdón, perdón.” Flor carraspeó. “No estábamos haciendo nada, eh.”

“¿Ah no?” Miranda rebatió y Jazmín se mordió la lengua. “Porque para buscar helado ya se tardaron un montón.” 

Jazmín tragó saliva y por fin sintiéndose más capaz de mantenerse en pie sin sufrir un desmayo espontáneo, tomó el bote de helado, que pensaba se iría a derretir bajo el calor de la mano que lo sostenía y se irguió. Miranda clavó su mirada en ella de inmediato, tenía una sonrisa socarrona y una de sus cejas enarcadas. Era obvio que sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo y decir que Jazmín estaba mortificada no podría comenzar a describir todas las emociones que le llenaban la cabeza. 

“¿Lo encontraste por fin?” Caminó Miranda hacia ella, quitándole el bote de las manos. Jazmín no dijo nada, sabía que dijera lo que dijese, Miranda se burlaría de ella igual. “Necesitamos cucharas.”

“Yo— _hmm_ —yo las llevo.” Flor intervino, probablemente sintiendo la incomodidad de Jazmín.

“Me espero.” Dijo Miranda recargándose en una de las paredes, escudriñando a ambas de pies a cabeza. “Para que no vuelvan a perderse diez minutos sólo por buscar las cucharas.” 

Flor caminaba con la mirada gacha y a Jazmín no se le había ido el color de las mejillas. Cuando regresaron al deck, todos las miraron curiosos, no sabía si estaban esperando una explicación o si simplemente estarían tratando de averiguar por sí solos la razón por la que habían tardado tanto. Para su suerte, Miranda se apiadó de ambas y se adelantó. Dejó el bote de helado en el centro de la mesa, volviéndose a Flor para que le diera las cucharas. Carla estiró la mano para tomar una.

“Las boludas no podían abrir la heladera del sótano,” mintió Miranda de manera casi experta. “Arriba no había helado así que tuvieron que bajar y a tu ayudante,” su mirada se clavó en Javo quien no hizo expresión alguna. “Se le olvidó llevarse la llave de la puerta.” 

“Bueno da igual,” Carla interrumpió ya con una cucharada de helado en la boca. “¿Vieron que se murió el actor principal de la serie?” 

“No jodas.” Federico se desplomó a un lado de Carla, intentando robarle helado sin resultado alguno. 

Y así, sin más. Todos habían vuelto a la conversación. Prestando caso omiso a Florencia quien ahora tomaba a Jazmín de la mano y la jalaba con desesperación. Jazmín mantuvo la mirada fija en la mesa, nadie parecía notar que se alejaban de la escena, ni siquiera Miranda quien hacía tan sólo unos segundos no había podido dejar de cuestionarlas con los ojos.

La recepción del hotel estaba pobremente iluminada, el chico nuevo del turno de la noche pasaba las páginas de una revista sin mucho interés, tenía auriculares en las orejas y su pie tamborileaba contra el piso en un ritmo fuerte, estaba ensimismado en su mundo, lo que a Flor le dio la oportunidad de abrir una de las puertas de servicio, una en la que se suponía sólo tendría que entrar personal autorizado, (Jazmín se detuvo a pensarlo un segundo, técnicamente Florencia era una de las dueñas del hotel, podía entrar donde le diera la gana ¿cierto?)

El cuarto al que habían entrado tenía muy poco espacio. De ambos lados había repisas con toallas y batas dobladas en perfecto estado. Al fondo algunas cajas con la palabra ‘frágil’ escrita en grandes letras rojas y alguna que otra percha abandonada. El foco que colgaba del techo daba una iluminación fluorescente a las paredes, un destello de color amarillo que Jazmín no sabía si era nauseabundo o acogedor; por supuesto que los detalles no le importaron cuando Florencia la puso en contra de la ahora cerrada puerta, besándola con urgencia, con las manos recorriéndole desde las mejillas, hasta la cintura y los muslos.

“Ya no aguanto.” Susurró Flor contra sus labios. Sus manos desabrochando el pantalón de Jazmín en un movimiento que había perfeccionado lo suficiente con el paso de los meses. “Necesito tenerte aquí y ahora.” 

Jazmín separó las piernas prácticamente por inercia. Su cuerpo estaba en llamas, el fuego había crecido desde que había visto a Flor en ese vestido y sólo había continuado propagándose a medida que la noche había avanzado. Sí, se había dicho a inicios de la cena que sería paciente, que esperaría todo lo que fuera necesario, pero ya habían sido interrumpidas en dos ocasiones y a Jazmín la paciencia se le estaba agotando; si Florencia quería hacerla perder los estribos allí, en ese pequeñísimo cuarto de servicio, entonces la dejaría. Jazmín dejaría que hiciera de ella lo que se le viniera en gana.

Tan pronto como Flor abrió el botón del pantalón de su mujer, bajando a su vez el cierre, dejó un casto beso en sus labios, otro en su nariz y un último en su mentón, se arrodilló frente a ella con un brillo en sus pupilas que Jazmín ya conocía perfecto pero que aún así le provocaba una sed la cual sólo podía ser saciada con la pasión de Florencia. Con poca delicadeza, ya de rodillas, Flor tiró del pantalón Jazmín, llevándose al mismo tiempo su ropa interior. Ambas prendas quedaron enroscadas poco arriba de los talones de Jazmín, donde sus botas estorbaban, haciéndole un poco difícil separar aún más las piernas para darle mejor acceso a su esposa, sin embargo ya ninguna de las dos podía aguardar más. Flor no tenía tiempo ni ganas de quitarle los zapatos a Jazmín o de besarle desde las rodillas hasta los muslos como era su costumbre, justo ahora la necesidad era mayor, la sobrepasaba en un calor infernal y era justo por eso que sus labios no demoraron en cerrarse alrededor de un pedazo de blanquecina piel en el interior del muslo de Jazmín, haciéndola soltar un gruñido. 

Flor mordisqueó un muslo y luego el otro, pasó su lengua por aquellos lugares donde seguramente quedarían marcas de dientes. Una de las manos de Jazmín se enredó en los rulos de Florencia, buscando mantenerla en su lugar o en su defecto, llevarla más cerca a donde su cuerpo la clamaba. 

La lengua de Florencia trepó en un camino desde el interior de su muslo izquierdo hasta su intimidad, donde con extrema parsimonia, discordante a la desesperación que era clara ambas sentían, trazó sus pliegues, saboreando su humedad, dejando salir un sonido de gozo desde su garganta, mismo que hizo temblar a Jazmín en su lugar. De no ser porque Jazmín estaba contra la puerta, seguramente las piernas le habrían fallado y habría caído directo al suelo. No sabía cuán intensificadas estarían sus sensaciones, sospechaba que un solo roce la haría perder la cabeza pero ni su mente la había preparado para la manera en la que Florencia la estaba haciendo volar. 

Pasaba su lengua desde su entrada hasta su clítoris donde rodeaba y succionaba con firmeza. Jazmín no estaba del todo consciente, no sabía bien si los gritos que salían de su boca eran completamente suyos o si acaso se los estaría imaginando debido a cómo sus sentidos se nublaban cada que Flor se decidía por concentrarse únicamente en aquel sensible botoncito de nervios.

Jazmín echó la cabeza hacia atrás, chocando contra la puerta en un golpe sordo. Flor se detuvo, Jazmín la conocía lo suficiente para saber que preguntaría si estaba bien. Y sí, adoraba cuánto Florencia se preocupaba por ella, si a Jazmín le preguntaban era sin duda una de las cualidades que más amaba de su mujer pero justo ahora, si su cabeza estaba bien o mal debido al golpe era lo último que le importaba. Estaba tan cerca ya que no podía permitir que su clímax le fuera arrebatado. Su agarre en la cabellera de Flor sirvió para no dejar que su mujer se alejara y Florencia pareció entenderlo, pareció leer la manera en la que Jazmín buscaba con sus caderas un contacto mayor pues su lengua volvió a ejercer presión sobre su clítoris, yendo de arriba hacia abajo y luego de un lado hacia otro, marcando un ritmo que Jazmín pronto pudo seguir. 

Cerró los ojos con firmeza. Las caricias de Flor parecían simplemente intensificarse y la tensión en su vientre era cada vez más difícil de ignorar. Jazmín lo sabía, conocía su cuerpo lo suficiente para saber que por más que quisiera postergarlo, estaba a punto de llegar a su punto crítico. La cúspide de su placer estaba formándose a un ritmo acelerado. Su corazón latía con fuerza, tanto que por un instante creyó, éste se le iría a salir del pecho. 

“Ay mi amor,” susurró o quizá gritó. Jazmín ya no estaba muy segura. Le era difícil reconocer su propia voz debido al deseo. “Ya casi… Ya casi.” Y como si tratara de mostrar su punto, sus caderas giraron contra la cara de Flor quien en ningún momento se había detenido. 

Una de las manos de Florencia la tomó desde la parte posterior de los muslos para acercarla más a su boca, sus cortas uñas se clavaron en la piel de Jazmín y la combinación de sensaciones fue demasiado. Dejando salir un grito que seguramente habrían escuchado hasta el deck, Jazmín llegó a su clímax. Su cuerpo se movía por sí solo, era un descoordinado desastre en el cual sus manos se aferraban a la cabeza de Florencia mientras que sus caderas giraban en un ritmo errático y sus piernas temblaban. Aún con los ojos bien cerrados, Jazmín podía ver una luz blanca más allá de sus párpados, una luz cegadora que parecía preceder a la explosión. 

No sabía cuánto tiempo habría pasado. Si un segundo o cien años pero cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, se encontró con la mirada de Florencia, sus pupilas dilatadas y su nariz ligeramente enrojecida de la punta. Su boca aún saboreaba su humedad, su lengua ahora de forma más delicada danzaba por sus pliegues tratando de ayudarla a recobrar bien los sentidos luego de su orgasmo. 

“Sos tan hermosa.” Jazmín le dijo en una respiración cortada que asemejaba a un suspiro. “Sos la mujer… Más hermosa que vi en toda mi vida.” 

Y lo decía en serio. Jazmín dudaba que alguna vez se fuera a encontrar algo más maravilloso que la imagen de Florencia Estrella, su mujer, su esposa, su mundo entero, de rodillas frente a ella, devorándola sin inhibiciones ni tapujos; con el flequillo desarreglado y las mejillas sonrosadas. Ninguna obra de arte podría compararse.

Flor se levantó del piso relamiéndose los labios. Una de las manos de Jazmín la tomó por la línea de su mandíbula, acercándola a ella lo suficiente para que entre sus cuerpos no quedara ni un centímetro de distancia. Ambas se veían con amor desenfrenado, con pasión y un toque de picardía. Florencia fue la primera en sonreír y Jazmín no tardó mucho en corresponder a la sonrisa porque no podía no hacerlo. Su pulgar trazó la forma de los labios de Flor con lentitud y Flor la dejó. Dejó que el pulgar de Jazmín memorizara su boca antes de morderlo y succionarlo ganándose un ruidito por parte de Jazmín.

“Mi turno,” Jazmín dijo con la voz ronca y el cuerpo de Florencia reaccionó por sí solo, temblando en anticipación. 

Ahora que Jazmín estaba más en control de su propio cuerpo, pudo aprovechar para quitarse las botas y el pantalón que le molestaba enredado en sus talones. Flor soltó una risita al verla batallar pero tan pronto Jazmín la tomó por la cintura, aquella risa murió en el silencio.

Flor intentó besarla pero Jazmín la evitó, en un rápido movimiento dejó a Flor contra la puerta, acorralada como hacía poco Flor la tenía a ella y entonces sí, besó a Florencia como tanto necesitaba. Su lengua encontró la de su mujer y de inmediato identificó su sabor mezclado con jugo de limón y tequila del mojito que Florencia había estado tomando durante la cena. Era una combinación exquisita, una que hacía que Jazmín no quisiera dejar de besarla nunca. 

“Jaz…” Se quejó Flor contra su boca. “Por favor…” 

Y es que Jazmín lo sabía. Si ella había estado desesperada por llegar al orgasmo, no se quería ni imaginar a Florencia que había estado tan cerca no una, sino dos veces durante el día.

“Lo que vos quieras, mi amor.” Le dijo Jazmín en una voz aterciopelada, cargada de cariño y promesa. 

Se besaron nuevamente, lento, llenas de lujuria. Flor sostenía a Jazmín por el cuello, acercándola a su cuerpo lo más que le fuera posible. Una de las manos de Jazmín se encontraba apoyada contra la puerta mientras que la otra bajaba por el torso de su mujer. La tela del vestido le picaba con cada centímetro que recorría, cuánto quisiera arrancarle la prenda de una buena vez y olvidarse del mundo entero. Flor mordió su labio inferior, tirando de éste en un intento por apresurarla. Jazmín soltó una risa en su boca. Le gustaba verla así: Desesperada. Perdida en el placer. 

Subió como pudo, con aquella mano que la recorría, el vestido de Florencia para que quedara justo arriba de sus caderas, así a Jazmín le sería más fácil trabajar. 

Como Florencia ya había anticipado, Jazmín no se detuvo a trazar un camino en sus piernas, sus dedos se encontraron con su intimidad de inmediato, haciéndola cerrar los ojos con fuerza y morderse el interior de la mejilla.

Jazmín juntó su frente con la de Florencia, tenía los ojos firmes en su esposa, no quería perderse ni una sola expresión. La analizaba cual pintor analiza a su musa, entera desde la arruga que se formaba en su frente hasta la manera en la que tragaba saliva. Cuando el dedo índice de Jazmín rodeaba el clítoris de Florencia, su mujer respiraba hondo, tensaba su mandíbula y se pegaba en contra de la puerta. En cambio, cuando el pulgar de Jazmín ejercía presión sobre ese mismo punto, Florencia gemía desde lo más profundo de su garganta, relajaba el entrecejo y sus mejillas adquirían un precioso color rosado. Cada movimiento le hacía obtener una reacción distinta, reacciones que Jazmín ya se sabía de memoria pero que aún así la fascinaban sin importar cuántas veces las hubiera visto.

Optó por no jugar. Su pulgar se movió en pequeños círculos sobre el clítoris de Florencia, ejerciendo presión suficiente para que Flor girara sus caderas de manera errática intentando seguir un ritmo poco coordinado. 

“Jaz…” Flor abrió los ojos para encontrarse directamente con los verdes de Jazmín y por una fracción de segundo se olvidó hasta de cómo respirar. 

Jazmín lo notó. Se sonrió con triunfo y movió su pulgar más a prisa.

“Jaz…” Flor volvió a intentar y esta vez tomó aire por la boca. “Te necesito… Dentro.” 

Flor no tuvo que decirle dos veces. La mano que Jazmín detuvo sus movimientos circulares, su dedo índice y medio encontraron la entrada de Florencia, y, manteniendo el contacto visual, entró en ella con tranquilidad. A pesar de estar desesperada, de querer tenerla justo allí sin ninguna interrupción, Jazmín también quería saborear el momento. Quería sentir la humedad de Florencia resbalar por sus dedos, quería sentirla tensarse alrededor de sus dígitos, quería ver la manera en la que los ojos de Flor se abrían cada que Jazmín iba más profundo. 

Flor respiró hondo y luego asintió con la cabeza, dejándole ver a Jazmín que estaba bien. Fue ahí que Jazmín comenzó con las embestidas. Sus dedos entraban y salían de Flor con experiencia. Cada tanto Jazmín curvaba sus dedos dentro de Florencia, quien temblaba de pies a cabeza y gemía quedito. 

Era algo que Flor no había sentido antes, difícil de describir hasta para ella misma que juraba podía identificar todas y cada una de las sensaciones que Jazmín le ocasionaba, esta vez sin embargo, había algo nuevo. Algo que Florencia sabía no había sentido. Cada vez que los dedos de Jazmín pegaban con aquel punto débil, sus muslos se endurecían y sus paredes al igual que su abdomen se contraían. Era como si el clímax estuviera cerca pero a la décima potencia. 

Jazmín le besó los labios y Flor dejó de pensar, se dedicó únicamente a sentir. El beso era todo lengua y desenfreno. La lengua de Jazmín acariciaba su labio inferior y sus dientes de cuando en cuando le mordían, tragando así cualquier sonido proveniente de Florencia. 

Jazmín continuó con los movimientos, pero ésta vez, ya cuando había curvado sus dedos dentro de su mujer, los dejó estáticos. Sus embestidas entonces fueron cortas, precisas. Era como si sólo se moviera la parte de arriba de sus dedos, chocando contra aquel punto estratégico con la fuerza suficiente. ¿Suficiente para qué? Ni Florencia estaba segura, sólo sabía que era demasiado. Que las piernas le temblaban y la cabeza le zumbaba y que había algo cerrándose en su abdomen que no tenía idea de lo que era. 

Jazmín sonrió contra sus labios.

“Creo…” Flor dejó salir en un gemido ahogado. “Creo que voy a...” 

“Yo sé, mi amor.” La voz de Jazmín emanaba miel. “Acá te tengo.” 

Flor cerró los ojos. Sus caderas se movieron hacia el frente pero luego se quedaron inmóviles. Jazmín dio una última embestida, sintió a Flor cerrarse alrededor de sus dedos y luego, en algo que ninguna de las dos se esperaba, la excitación de Florencia mojar por completo no sólo los dedos de Jazmín, sino también su mano, los muslos de Florencia y parte de sus piernas, fuego líquido que hizo que Jazmín soltara un gruñido gutural y que Florencia colapsara contra el cuerpo de su esposa, quien la sostuvo fuerte, dándole besos en la coronilla y haciendo ligerísimos movimientos aún dentro de ella hasta que su orgasmo pasara del todo. 

El cuerpo de Florencia temblaba, su abdomen se expandía y contraía y sentía su pulso acelerado en el lado izquierdo de su cuello.

“¿Qué…?” Preguntó Flor sin siquiera terminar. Tenía la frente en el hombro de Jazmín respirando para tratar de calmarse. “¿Qué chota acaba de pasar?”

“Acabaste.” Jazmín dijo saliendo de ella.

Flor soltó un débil gemido cuando los dedos de Jazmín dejaron de llenarla, respiró profundo, aún con la cabeza pesada: “Ya sé pero...” 

Flor desvió la mirada hacia sus piernas donde la evidencia de su encuentro se hacía presente. Menos mal que Jazmín había subido la falda de su vestido porque de no haber sido así, Florencia estaba convencida que ahora éste estaría completamente arruinado.

“¿Nunca antes te había pasado?” Jazmín preguntó, ladeando la cabeza y llevándose los dedos a la boca para lamerlos hasta dejarlos limpios.

“Jamás me había pasado,” dijo Flor ligeramente avergonzada. 

Jazmín pareció notarlo pues le dio un casto beso en los labios y la abrazó fuerte, dejando que sus manos acariciaran el cabello de Florencia de aquella manera que ya sabía tanto le gustaba a su esposa, consiguiendo así que se relajara en contra suya. 

“Es completamente normal, sí sabés, ¿no?” Flor asintió con su cabeza escondida en el pecho de Jazmín, quien aunque no la estuviera viendo sabía que había sonreído recién. “A un montón de mujeres les pasa y no tenés que sentir vergüenza. A mí…” Jazmín se detuvo pensando en qué palabras decir. “A mí me parece muy sexy.” 

Flor se separó de ella sólo para verla a los ojos. “¿Sí?”

“Todo lo que tenga que ver con vos me parece sexy.”

“Chamuyera.” Flor la empujó quedito con una risa. “Me parece que tenemos que volver a la cena.”

“Me parece que sí.” 

Luego de vestirse, ponerse lo más presentables que hubieran podido sin algún espejo o luz decente y distraerse con un par de besos más, Jazmín abrió la puerta del cuarto de servicio. El chico en el mostrador de entrada no se había movido ni un centímetro, en el hotel había completo silencio a excepción de los gritos de Miranda y Carla provenientes del deck. Flor la miró de soslayo, tomándole la mano y caminando juntas hasta donde hacía unos minutos, estaban sentadas.

Nadie las volteó a ver. Miranda y Carla estaban en el medio de una discusión que distraía la atención de todos; Jazmín no estaba segura por qué se estarían peleando pero agradecía que fuera así pues no tendría que lidiar con ninguna pregunta incómoda. Flor apretó su mano y Jazmín la llevó hasta su boca para dejar un beso ahí, sonriendo en todo momento.

“Bastante se tardaron, eh.” Jazmín saltó en su silla y Flor soltó una puteada que no pudo escuchar del todo bien. En el medio del caos, Lucía se había levantado de su lugar y estaba ahora detrás de ambas, parada y con los brazos sobre el pecho con aquella cara de pocos amigos que Jazmín le había conocido siempre. “Media hora teniendo que aguantar a estas dos pelotudas y todo porque vos Florencia no te podías guardar la calentura, ¿se la pasaron bien, al menos?”

Jazmín pensó que se iría a descompensar.

“ _Raba expuesta,_ ” Flor carraspeó con la cara completamente pálida. “¿Qué decís, Lucía? Nos fuimos a caminar nada más.”

“¿Me pensás que soy idiota?” Lucía contraatacó. 

“Eh, pará un poco Lucía.” Jazmín intervino, temiendo que Lucía y sus comentarios fueran a poner a Flor más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. “De verdad que sólo fuimos a tomar aire.”

“Sí— _hmm_ —obvio. Necesitaba— _culo_ —caminar un ratito.”

Lucía achinó la mirada. Era claro que no les creía absolutamente nada. “Yo sólo digo que la próxima vez que me dejen esperando por irse a coger, se pueden tomar un taxi.” Lucía se irguió. “Mariano, ¿nos vamos?”

Mariano se puso de pie y por un momento Miranda y Carla dejaron de gritar pero fue únicamente por el tiempo suficiente para que Lucía y Mariano se despidieran. 

“¿No vienen con nosotros?” Preguntó Mariano a Flor y a Jazmín que seguían mirando a la nada. 

“Sí, sí.” Flor se levantó primero y Jazmín la siguió. Sólo alcanzaron a darle un beso a Virginia y otro a Javo puesto que ahora Federico y Lucho estaban ocupados tratando de separar a Carla y Miranda que en algún punto de la discusión habían comenzado a empujarse la una a la otra. 

Lucía y Mariano iban delante de ellas, no volviéndose a verificar si iban detrás de ellos o no, lo cual Jazmín agradecía porque ya estaba lo suficientemente mortificada. El viaje hasta su casa sería de lo más incómodo, ya se lo estaba imaginando. 

“¿Jaz?” Flor le susurró y Jazmín se volvió a verla. “¿Estás bien?”

“Sí… Creo que Lucía me quiere matar pero sobreviviré. ¿Vos?”

Flor se rió. “Lucía quiere matar a todo el mundo todo el tiempo igual, ya se le va a pasar. Yo— _hmm_ —estoy bien. Sí.”

Jazmín se reconfortó de escuchar eso. Temía que el reclamo de Lucía hubiera puesto a Flor de mal humor o le hubiera bajado el buen ánimo. 

“¿Jaz?” Flor volvió a susurrar y Jazmín la miró nuevamente. “Te amo.” 

“Yo también te amo.”

Esperaron en la puerta del hotel a que Mariano fuera por el carro, había un silencio sepulcral entre las dos Estrellas y Jazmín; Flor trató de hacer plática pero ni bien abrió la boca la cerró, sabía que mejor era decir nada. Lucía subió primero cuando Mariano paró el auto frente a las tres. Jazmín abrió la puerta y esperó a que Flor subiera primero, sin embargo Flor se detuvo a un lado suyo, se paró de puntitas y le dejó un beso en la mejilla. Jazmín sonrió. 

“Qué bueno que estemos solas todo el fin de semana.” Florencia le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y Jazmín se tensó, ¿cómo demonios había hecho eso tan rápido? ¿Cómo Jazmín no la había sentido pegarse a su cuerpo? “Te voy a hacer el amor hasta que sea de mañana cuando estemos en casa.” 

Jazmín se quedó congelada en su lugar con un escalofrío recorriéndola de pies a cabeza. Florencia subió al auto tranquila, se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y ya en el asiento, se relamió los labios. 

“¿Subís o qué onda?” Lucía la llamó exasperada y Jazmín asintió aunque sus rodillas estaban débiles. 

Iba a tener una noche _muy_ larga.

**Author's Note:**

> *se va muy lentamente pero deja montón de amor*
> 
> Pueden seguirme en [tumblr](https://carlyraesjepsen.tumblr.com/). Y en [twitter](https://twitter.com/satvrnos).
> 
> El título es de la canción "Reggeatón lento," de CNCO. :)


End file.
